User talk:Mmandmcb14
Welcome! Hello and welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mrs Hudson (golden retriever) page. If you're new to wikia or just new to , you might want to check out some of these links. Not sure where to start? *You might want to read our page all about us *You should also be sure sure to read our policies! *Check out the , and see . *Try out the Sandbox, which is a place to practice editing or formatting without changing any serious content. *If you have a question, you can ask any of the or post a question in the forum for other members to answer. Adding content: *Check out the list of to see what pages are linked to but do not yet exist. *Want to help editing pages we're stuck on? See a full list of stubs here. *Before creating a new page, check to see if the same page with a slightly different spelling or title exists. *When editing on a page make sure there are links on the page, otherwise it's a . *Make sure other pages link to the page you're editing otherwise it's a . *You might also want to check out our Manual of Style - we're in the process of writing this so check it out and have your say about how Baker Street should look. I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave me a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Amateur Obsessive (talk) 03:59, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Your recent edits Hello and welcome to the wiki. Whilst I'm grateful for your recent edits, I'm going to have to ask that you do not create pages that have no content. Pages with no content have no purpose and will have to be deleted, so please don't create any more. You might find it helpful to read our Manual of Style, which says that stub pages must contain at least two sentences on the subject - preferably more of course. If you need any help with this or anything else, please just ask. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 08:17, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Images and videos Hello again. I noticed that you are uploading a lot of videos and images. Please be a little more selective about what you are uploading, we are interested in quality not quantity. Any images that don't follow the policies of this wiki are likely to be deleted. Please read our image policy. Some parts of the policy that apply to this situation are: :Try not to add multiples of the same or very similar images. :Images should complement articles, not overwhelm them. On very short articles there is no need for more than one image. Short articles should have their text expanded upon before extra images are added. :Articles on films/books/TV shows etc. only need more than one image if the images are quite different and have particular significance/reason for being added. Also, when uploading images, please remember to add licensing information and a category. Videos of whole episodes shouldn't be uploaded as they doesn't fall within fair use. If you need help understanding any of this or with anything else, please just ask. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 23:05, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Adding images to short/stub articles Hello, following on from my message to you above, I saw you've still added lots of images to a very short article. Please do not do this. Very short or stub articles don't generally need more than one image. The text needs expanding before extra images are added. Even then, images should not be added on mass as you have been doing. Please read again the messages I've already left you on this page and our image policy. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 21:11, December 11, 2015 (UTC)